


Freaked

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna's a little freaked out.





	Freaked

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Freaked**

**by:** PrettyPretty 

**Category:** General, Josh/Donna 

**Rating:** CHILD

Donna blinked a few more times before pulling the blanket up a little further underneath her chin. She was about to sweat to death but she wasn’t about to give up the security that the hotel comforter gave her. She heard a noise from the hall and felt her entire body jolt. She took a few deep breaths before pulling the blanket over her head. Unfortunately, the need for fresh air in her lungs made her lower the blanket a few inches. With only her eyes and nose protruding from the blanket, she watched the shadows in the room. Sure that she saw one move she leapt from the bed and scurried to the adjoining door. She knew it wouldn’t be locked. They never locked them. She rushed through the door and tried to control her breathing as she stood beside the bed. She looked down at Josh and fought the urge to swat him across the back of the head. How can he be asleep? How can he not have a care in the world? She walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheet back. She crawled underneath the cool sheet and leaned against the headboard with her knees pulled up to her chest. Feeling the bed shift, Josh rolled over. He blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to being open again. He saw the frightened look on Donna’s face and grinned. 

"What are you doing?" Josh whispered. 

"Shut up." 

"You’re in my bed, Donna." 

"Looks like it." She snarled at him as he slid up a few inches and propped his head up on his arm. 

"What’s the matter?" 

"You know what the matter is!" 

"I told you so." 

"Shut up." 

"Do you plan on staying here all night?" 

"If I have to." 

"What if Leo finds out?" 

"Do you plan on telling him?" 

"No." 

"Alright then. Next question." 

"Don’t be mad at me. You’re the one that….."

"I said shut up. If I have to hurt you, I will." 

"I’m just saying that I’m not the one that currently has a death grip on the arm of my t-shirt." 

"Just…..just go back to sleep." Josh’s face softened as he reached out to push the hair away from her face. 

"I’m sorry you’re scared." 

"Yeah, me too." 

"Want me to uh…..uh……" Josh stammered over the words but Donna smiled when she realized what he was offering. 

"Uh-huh." Donna slid down into the sheets and molded her body to his side. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder. 

"Better?" 

"A little." 

"Think you can sleep now?" 

"Maybe." 

"Even if I tell you a secret?" 

"What secret?" Josh allowed an evil grin to spread across his face and he whispered in her ear. 

"I see dead people." 

"I hate you." Josh pulled her tighter and laughed as she buried her head in the crook of his arm and whimpered. 

"But you don’t mind sleeping with me." 

"I’m using you as a human shield. There’s a difference." 

"Thanks for clearing that up." Josh rubbed his hand down her back and tried to get them both comfortable. Donna ended up snuggled into his side while he lightly rubbed the tips of his fingers down her arm. 

"Why did you let me watch it?" 

"You were the one that whined about not seeing it." 

"But you knew I’d freak out." Josh snuggled his cheek against her forehead and smiled. 

"Yeah, I did." Donna allowed a small smile tug at her lips as she slipped her arm around his waist and inched even closer. 


End file.
